Old Wounds
by Voight01
Summary: A case brings the NCIS Team and the BAU together but also brings Gibbs and Emily into each other's lives for the first time in years. So much has happened between them so much change and so much hardship they aren't who the other remembers. Set as a sequel to 'Perfect' by Tigereye77.
1. Chapter 1

He pulled his Sedan up to the side of the road exiting the vehicle he got a sense of the cold early December air. This time of the year was symbolic to him the time when autumn ends and winter begins the time of change. Change, that was something which was always frequent in his life, in any life for that matter especially with the events from the last few years.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he headed through the park where a uniformed police officer approached him as soon as he was closed enough he whipped out his badge and flashed it.

"Gibbs, NCIS." He said clearly as held his badge up for the officer to see.

"Officer Hilton." The young woman introduced as she shook his hand. "I'm assuming you're the boss that the other agents referred too?"

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked he was here to do a job and he was not going to deter away from that. Officer Hilton beckoned Gibbs to follow her as they walked she explained the situation.

"Your agents were just finishing up when these two guys from the FBI showed up and both started arguing about who had the scene first. The DOA had Marine credentials and if its one less murder for us then we were more than happy to give it to you guys." Officer Hilton informed as they approached the scene where four agents were talking with one another. One of them, a young brown haired man wearing slacks, loafers and a regulation NCIS windbreaker approached him.

"Have fun." Officer Hilton snarked as she walked away.

Gibbs watched the young man approach him.

"McGee what the hell, I though you had this handled." Gibbs said to his senior field agent.

"Boss I'm sorry but the Bureau said that the Marine's MO matches that of a killer they've been looking into recently. By the time Ducky and Jimmy collected the body they showed up." McGee explained.

Gibbs walked forward to where the other three agents were talking, a Hispanic man also in an NCIS windbreaker was explaining to two men in suits a bald African American and a middle-aged Italian.

"Look just go back to your fancy Quantico office to do more educated guessing or what makes Bundy wannabes tick and let the pro investigators do their thing." Gibbs heard the Hispanic man said with an all too-knowing smile just in time for Gibbs to walk forward and give a sharp smack upside his head.

"Thank you, Torres. I'll take it from here." Gibbs said as the young man gave one last look to the FBI agents before walking off while rubbing the now sore part of his head. Gibbs turned back to face the agents one he didn't recognize but the other he knew all too well.

"Agent Rossi. Long time no see." Was Gibbs' forced civil greeting.

"Gibbs," Rossi rapped back as the other man extended his hand to shake "This is Agent Stephen Walker."

"A pleasure Agent Gibbs I heard the stories and I just want to say I'm a fan of your work." Walker said in awe still hoping the grey-haired man would shake his hand. After a brief moment of not making a move Walker withdrew his hand as Gibbs spoke up again.

"Look I know you profilers have cases that need solving but the victim is Marines so that makes this case mine I'll have my ME do his job and I'll personally forward you the information to help you out." Gibbs said. "Give Hotchner my regards." Gibbs was ready to leave when he saw a black SUV pull up along the street behind Rossi and Walker.

"Yeah…about that…" Rossi began but Gibbs didn't even register what the man said as he saw the occupant of the SUV stepped out and jogged her way up to them. She was dressed in a full pant suit with a bright red shirt, her dark raven hair was just as he remembered it even if it had been years.

"Agent Prentiss," Walker began as the woman approached them "This is…."

"We know each other." Prentiss intersected as she turned to face the NCIS agent she hadn't seen or spoken to in the longest time.

"Gibbs." She greeted politely.

"Did Hotchner send you here to convince me to give this case to the BAU?" Gibbs asked.

"No Agent Hotchner is no longer with the BAU. I'm the SAC now I just wanted to know how this victim was killed and that if we could compare notes on our current on going case. I've tried calling you but your number's out of service." Emily said to the man she had history with.

"New phone." Gibbs answered simply.

Prentiss took a deep sigh the way Gibbs was speaking to here was no different the time she first met him while consulting him and his team on a case.

"I see, anyways all I'm asking is if you can let us confirm it's the same killer." She tried to explain.

"Like I told these two, once my Medical Examiner does his finding and evidence from the scene is processed I'll personally deliver any information. Good day Agent Prentiss." Gibbs said before turning and walking away not only because he had a murder to solve but also for not wanting to be in the presence of the woman any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator bell dinged as the doors slid open JJ and her companions strolled through the hall way towards the main BAU's office.

"I sill think Rousey should have won." JJ said to her two colleagues one a physically fit Hispanic male and an African American woman with short hair.

"Same, but the problem is she doesn't have much hand to hand experience. Nunes does." The Hispanic man argued.

"Alvez is right if she wanted to win she should have went with her grappling and jujitsu." The African American woman supported.

"See JJ? Lewis agrees with me, never pegged you for an MMA fan." Alvez said turning his attention to Lewis.

"In my defence my dad made me watch." Lewis joked as the three entered the glass doors of the BAU bullpen.

The three agents continued to the sight before them made them stop in her tracks seeing a lanky scruffy haired lanky man and a blonde in glasses watching the office in the corner from afar. The group of three approached them cautiously when they were close enough Alvez was the first to speak up.

"What's going on?" he asked if his months with the BAU taught him anything it was when the Unit Chief's office door was closed and said Chief was on the phone added that Garcia and Reid were waiting in the wings it usually was never good.

"Walker and Rossi went to investigate a local crime scene this morning that may have ties to one of our ongoing cases." Garcia explained. "Unfortunately, another agency got to the scene to process the body of the victim who unfortunately was a Marine."

"Don't tell me." JJ groaned only realizing that any other agency involving a Marine's death would be NCIS and if the past years of experience taught her that usually led to one man in particular.

"Yupperz the silver fox himself, Agent Gibbs." Garcia confirmed to which JJ groaned again as Lewis asked the question.

"Who's Gibbs?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Reid began almost on point. "Gulf war veteran, former Marine Gunnery Sergeant, current agent in charge of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service's Major Case Response Team. We've actually worked with him and his team a couple of times, Emily especially."

"I've heard of him. Some of my friends in the Corps say if you're a Marine who needs help in a bad way the one guy from NCIS you should have on the case is Gibbs." Alves said.

"Personally, I think he's a jerk." JJ all but blurted considering she hadn't forgotten what the man said about her when she first met him.

The five agents watched as Emily hung up her phone picked up her jacket and say a few muted words to Rossi before heading out the door, down the stairs, through the office and past her colleagues.

"Where are you going?" Garcia perked up as Emily brushed passed them.

"The Navy Yard. Rossi and Walker will brief you on the specifics." Emily shot back as she headed to the door.

"Em wait!" JJ called as she walked up to her Unit Chief, Rossi quickly jogged to join them both.

"You sure you're okay handling this?" JJ asked with concern

"I may be the new Unit Chief but I still know how to ask questions on my own." Emily answered confidently.

"That's not what we mean." Rossi spoke up "Gibbs wasn't exactly in a jovial mood when he saw you."

"Rossi its fine I can handle Gibbs." Emily insisted "Brief the team on what we've got so far and I'll call with an update." Emily headed out again only for Rossi to hold her back again causing her to turn back to face them.

"Kiddo after what happened the last time I'm not sure a visit at his workplace would be the most whole hearty experience." Rossi cautioned.

"Guys I've dealt with a lot in my time with the bureau and running Interpol, I can handle an old friend." Emily assured as she made her way out of the glass doors through the hall and into the elevator. In all honesty, she was probably lying more to herself than to the team, it had been years since she had ever spoken to Gibbs, it was no secret to most members of her team that she had history with the veteran NCIS agent and after a rocky start she revealed to him more about herself the first time she met him than she did her first year in the BAU and for the first time she was at a lost of how to approach this situation especially after how things ended between them.

 **2011**

Evaluations they were the one thing Gibbs hated about being a federal agent, while he was still physically capable of holding his own when taking down a bad guy or firing a gun and still mentally capable in piecing together a crime scene it was the psychological analysis part that he despised most. Because it meant some shrink with a pricy degree had the right to judge his emotional and mental state of what was considered acceptable to function as an agent. Thing was in his bones that was not who Gibbs was he never shared anything his personal life his feelings and to the small circle of individual that he trusted was only when it took years for them to earn it. He did make occasional exceptions though one of which was the raven-haired FBI agent he was scheduled to have dinner with soon, after she had helped consult on a case with and after the less-than-happy experience he had working with her and her team, Emily Prentiss was one of the few people in his life that gave him a sense of happiness. Sure, there were whispers both in their respective teams about what they were to one another and some rumor starter with a mouth would interpret it as romantic, the bottom line was Emily Prentiss was one of the few people that was important to him.

As he made his way through the parking lot to his truck his cellphone rang, he instantly recognized the number and flipped it open to answer it.

"Emily hey I was just on my way to meet you." Gibbs smiled

"Actually, about that I'm going to have to reschedule." Emily informed with regret in her voice.

"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked concerningly.

"Yeah yeah just a case that needs overtime I'm sure you understand." Emily explained

"At 8pm in the evening, you know it." Gibbs shot back. "Next time then."

"Looking forward to it." Emily said as she hung up.

Gibbs flipped his phone and tucked it into his jacket pocket as he opened the door of his truck he decided with his plans cancelled that he might as well have go home and work on his project for Mike. He go into the truck started the engine and drove off unaware that in the shadows of the dark empty streets behind him that he was being watched.


End file.
